ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Awakening (Brandon 10)
The Awakening is the 2nd episode of Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at night in a field by a barn. A farmer is tending to his cattle who are currently feeding on some cow feed. The farmer then exits the cattle house and grabs his pitchfork which is laying against the barn. He walks over to a hay barrel and adjusts his hat. The farmer then bends his knees and stabs the barrel with the pitchfork and prepares to lift whatever he managed to collect. However, all of a sudden, a faint flash appears in the sky. The farmer turns his head and looks up at the sky and sees a small dot approaching the barn. He then squints to get a better look. Meanwhile, the dot is actually revealed to be a massive and flaming, red meteor on a practically straight path and descending. The Farmer then realizes what the dot is and drops his pitchfork with a surprise and panics. He opens the fence to the cattle house and the cattle exit from the gated area and the meteor gets closer and closer. Farmer: Here Boy! A golden retriever then runs out from the dogie door to his owner and sits by his side. The dog then turns to the meteor's incoming direction and whimpers. The farmer looks too and sees that the meteor is very close and still incoming. He then runs as the dog follows him. The meteor then slams through the barn roof and still flies by straight forward. The Farmer looks back and sees the upper level of his barn is destroyed. A sort of faint boom is heard in the distance. The farm turns his attention to the left and sees a smoke trail in the distance. Theme Song Now daytime, the episode continues at James' Apartment Complex. James, unseen: Now this won't hurt a bit. A zap is heard. Brandon, unseen: Ow! James, unseen: Sorry. I might have lied a bit. The scene goes to James' Laboratory where Brandon's Ultimatrix is hooked up to a machine with a big container of DNA in it. Sarah: I thought we were done with experimenting with the Omnitrix. Brandon: We are. This is the Ultimatrix, remember? Coco: Relax. I'm not the one pushing buttons this time even though it was his fault last time. Sarah: Still. I don't want anything to go wrong like someone getting hurt or mutated. James: It's quite alright, madame. I have specialized equipment that is, well, specialized for genetic examining. I practice with it all of the time. Brandon: See? Sarah: I'm not trying to be rude, James, but we just met you. James: Oh I know. I was there. James puts on his goggles and types quickly on a keyboard connected to the machine. A green laser is then produced from the machine's projector and fired at the Ultimatrix's faceplate. The Ultimatrix itself then glows green and the container of DNA bubbles up. Brandon turns his head back to keep the lights from getting into his eyes while Sarah and Coco look away. The glowing then stops and the container settles. James removes his goggles and looks excited at the container. James: Now let's see what we've got here. Brandon: I thought we were just trying to get that genetic sample in the Ultimatrix fixed up. James, looking at the container: Oh we are. I managed to extract the sample into this container. (looking at Brandon) But don't worry the ones in there already were just blanks used for decor. (looks into microscope attached to the container) Yowzers... Sarah: What is it? What did you find? James: It's impossible. I've never seen anything like it. Brandon: What? James: This DNA Sample contains DNA Samples. You could turn into a billion aliens all at the same time. Sarah: Can I? James: Oh of course. Be my guest. Sarah looks into the microscope and sees DNA blobs with DNA blobs in them. Sarah, looking into the microscope: Those are some interesting genes. Brandon: (looks at his jeans) Thanks. These are actually my favorite pair Sarah, looking up from the microscope: Not those jeans, Brandon. The genetics of the sample. Plus those are like your only pair. Brandon: That's not true. I have like five more pairs. They're just exactly the same, that's all. James: I'm going to try and break the genetic structure. It may take time though. A light on the machine then turns red and makes a high beeping noise. Coco: Um... Is that supposed to happen? James: Oh no no no no no NO! (types frantically on the machine's keyboard) The structure is becoming unstable. Sarah: It's not going to explode, right? James: Technically no. (continues typing on the keyboard) I'm running the program and trying to keep the genetic sample active by feeding it some blanks. The machine sparks up. The DNA Container is also depleting. Brandon: What's going on? James: The sample is eating up all my blanks. I'm not even feeding it anymore. Brandon: And that's bad? James: The structure is going to die out and we'll loose it. The DNA Container now has a little, tiny spec of DNA left in it. The machine then shuts down and the Ultimatrix is released forcefully. Brandon then holds his wrist and examines the Ultimatrix. Ultimatrix: Genetic Transfer ERROR. Download Completed. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and sees holograms of new aliens. Brandon: Whoa. I got some new aliens. Awesome. James: Amazing. Brandon: I know right. Coco: Not that, Tennyson. (points) That. Brandon looks up and sees that The DNA Container is glowing bright green and filled to the top with DNA. James: It must have had a genetic eruption and released its samples into the container by using the blanks as housings. Clever DNA. Sarah: Are you suggesting that the DNA can think? James: It seems to have some type of an intelligence. I must study it. This impossibility might actually make sense. Oh and I think you three might want to take a look at this. James gets up and grabs a remote control. He presses a button and a disco comes out of the ceiling and plays music. James: Heh. Whoops. Wrong button. James presses the button again and the music stops as the disco retreats back into the ceiling. He presses another button on the remote and a TV box set on a desk in turned on showing a news report. News Reporter, on TV: And now for more important manners... The report changes to the actual News Reporter. News Reporter: A meteor of the looks has crashed into a barnyard area somewhere in Kansas, USA. Bellwood Scientists have confirmed this "meteor impact" Earth has received has a strange structure and is predicted to be either space debree or the work of extraterrestrials. The TV then turns off. Brandon looks at the team and then smiles. Brandon: I think its time for a trip to Kansas. The scene transitions to a sign with "Welcome to Kansas" written on it. The Interceptor then flies over it. On board, Coco pilots the spacecraft while Sarah at a side seat with computers. Sarah, looking out of the window: Feels good to leave Bellwood but still be on Earth. Coco: As a way to escape all the weird stuff? (looks at Sarah) Sarah: (looks at Coco) In a way. Coco: Trust me, (looks back outside the window) It's going to get even weirder. Sarah looks back and then sighs. The Interceptor then continues flying over Kansas as corn fields drift slightly in the breeze. The scene then transitions to the ship landing close to the meteor. The team then exit through the docking bay. Coco: (whistles) That's one big meteor. Brandon: It sort of looks like a giant meatball. What do you make of it, Sarah? Sarah: It seems like a meteor but at the same time it doesn't. Voice: Hey! The team turn and see the Farmer. Farmer: You kids with the government? Brandon: No. We're sort of freelancers. Farmer: You came here for the meteor then. Sarah: Do you know anything about it, Mr... Farmer: Woods. I'll tell you one thing about this here meteor. It crashed right into my own barn. Not too far from here. Coco: How'd it end up here if it crashed into your barn? Mr. Woods: Cause it crashed sideways, son. Brandon: I'm no expert but I thought meteors crashed downwards. Mr. Woods: Not this one. I'm thinking its a new discovery. Either that or its alien. Brandon: What makes you say that? The scene cuts to the team at some fields not too far from Mr. Wood's Barn. Mr. Woods: There are crop circles out here. They just started appearing not too long ago. There wasn't been one for weeks which I guess meant the final stage was completed. Sarah: Final stage? Mr. Woods: For their preparations. Dem aliens finally decided to send their "meteor" down to Earth. Brandon: It's not such a far fetch idea. I think I'm gonna need a closer look at those crop circles though. Brandon pulls up his sleeve and activates the Ultimatrix. He scrolls through some holograms and slaps down at a certain one. He transforms into Batwing. Batwing: BATWING! Mr. Woods: Well I'll be. Batwing then flies up to the skies and hovers in mid-air while flapping his wings to remain stable. Coco, cupping his hands around his mouth to act as a speaker: What do you see up there?! Are they crop circles?! Batwing: I think aliens were behind this! But I don't think they were crop circles! It's then revealed that the "crop circles" are made out to look like a massive runway. When the episode resumes, Brandon is with the team at Mr. Woods' barn house. Brandon: These crop circles seemed to be shaped into this sort of pattern which actually looked a lot like some type of a runway. Coco: What? For alien airplanes? Sarah: Coco, this is serious. Maybe there were preparing to land on Earth. Brandon: Yet the only thing that landed here besides us was that meteor. The Farmer's Dog then starts barking behind the screen door. Mr. Woods: What is it, Nan? Mr. Woods turns and looks surprised. Mr. Woods: I think you may have spoken too soon. The team look up and see a small spacecraft landing upon the crop circle runway. It's hatch then opens up and a goblin-like pale green colored alien climbs out of the spacecraft. It then continues on its way to the meteor. Coco: I don't think this is an invasion. Brandon: Come on. Brandon runs towards the alien followed by Coco and Sarah. Mr. Woods then decides to chase after them. When they get to the meteor, the goblin alien is already crawling on its surface. Brandon: Hey! The goblin alien looks at Brandon. Brandon: What are you doing here? Alien: It is time. It is time for him to awaken! Brandon: Awaken who exactly? Alien: My almighty master who slumbers in this rock. He was placed here to stop his touch from reaching the galaxy again. But soon he shall rise and the universe will see his greatness! For I have the key to unlocking his eternal sleep. The alien opens a secret entrance in the "meteor" and climbs in. The door then closes behind him. Brandon: We have to go after him. Sarah: I think I remember where the entrance is. Coco: I guess it's not a meteor in the first place. Brandon: Just in case, Mr. Woods, you may want to find a more safer place right now. Mr. Woods nods and runs back to his barn house. Coco: You sure that was a good call? This alien could be telling lies. He did sound a bit coo coo. Brandon: There's something he's not telling us. And whatever that is might change the world as we know it. Sarah projects a pink energy platform under them and lifts them up to the entrance's level. Sarah: I think he put his hand on that lump over there. Brandon does so but nothing happens. Brandon then shrugs at Sarah. Coco absorbs the meteor material and forms a hammer as his hand. He then slams it against the lump and the door opens. Coco: Ladies first. Sarah: I have to go last. I'm supporting the platform. Coco: I was talking to Brandon. Brandon: Oh ha ha real funny. Brandon crawls inside the "meteor". Coco then also crawls in. Inside, there is a technical-looking passageway. Sarah then joins them and the door closes behind them. Coco: Totally not a meteor then... Brandon: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore... Is this a spaceship? Coco: Could be. Explains the straight-on course the meteor went on. Brandon: Let's try and find that alien. He probably has more know-how on this place. The team venture out further into corridors and into a more open area. The walls then open up and robots form out of it. Robot Guard 1: You are not authorized to be in this place. You are an intruder. Intruders will be executed. The robot guard's arm change into blasters. When the episode resumes, The robot fires at the team who jump out of the way. Brandon hides behind a support beam while Coco and Sarah hide behind one across from him. Coco: Don't worry. I got these bucket of bolts. Coco absorbs the wall and becomes a metallic material. He then jumps from the support beam and charges at the robots who fire at him. Coco jumps up and punches the robot guard's head off. The robot then falls over. As Coco gets up, another robot guard grabs him. Coco: Hey! Let me go! A pink energy disc then flies out and slices the robot guard's arms off. Sarah: Hands off my man. More robot guards form in from the walls. Sarah: This place is building more and more guards. Brandon: Then you're going to need some heavy muscle. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and slaps it down. He undergoes a transformation sequence. Brandon's ribs enlarge. His skull gets thicker. Brandon's arms get thicker and more rocky. Flash. When the transformation sequence is completed, Brandon is now transformed into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher storms out and charges at the robot guards. He body slams into five of them and punches another one into the seventh. Crusher than grabs a robot guard and throws it at some others causing a small explosion. Crusher then looks and sees a small hole in the wall exposing machinery which was damaged. The robot guards then stop forming and the walls shut down. Crusher: Looks like that stopped the guards. Alien: The guards are gone. Now it is time to awaken the master. Crusher: Not so fast. You've got some explaining to it. Alien: There is nothing to explain. The great one will awaken from his slumber and consume the energy of this world. He will shape it into his very wants and burn it to his very needs. The alien then runs off. Crusher: Hey! Crusher transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: We've got to stop him! Brandon runs after the alien followed by Sarah and Coco. Later, the alien enters a big room followed by the team. Inside, there is a big ball of energy sustained by machinery. The alien pulls out a device and approaches the controls. Brandon: Wait. You can't allow him to destroy this world. There are people here. Innocent People. There are worlds out there that he feed on. Uninhabited ones. It doesn't have to be this way. Alien: I, Hob, thought so too until the great one spared Hob so Hob can serve him. If Hob betrays the great one then when the great one awakens, he will be crossed and no longer protect Hob. Brandon: We can make sure he won't hurt anyone again. Hob: Then you will be the first to witness his wrath. Hob inserts the device into the controls and the machinery shuts down. The station then shakes around and the ball of energy begins to activate. Sarah: What is it? Brandon: It woke up. Coco: We need to get out here. This whole place is going to cave in! The team then exit the room while Hob takes there dancing about in joy. After some time, the team manage to escape the vessel which explodes at its top. The ball of energy then rises out and into the air. It then grows as it begins to eat up the vessel it was contained in. Coco: So is the bad guy inside the energy ball? Brandon: I think he IS the energy ball. Energy Ball: I am the Great One! Sarah: So what's the plan? Brandon: Well I haven't really thought of one. Maybe one of my new aliens can help me out. Sarah: Are you sure this is the right time to go around testing new aliens? Brandon: Oh sure. It's probably going to be to fly or shoot lasers or even bend the fabric of time and space. Brandon activates the Ultimatrix and selects a new alien hologram. He slaps the faceplate down and transforms into a New Alien. New Alien: HYDRO-MAN! Coco and Sarah look at Hydro-Man. Hydro-Man: Erm... I have no idea what this guy can do. Sarah: It's the Ultimatrix's DNA Sample of Poseidon. Hydro-Man: Wait so all I can do is shoot out water? Aw man... The Great One: Soon this world will be mine to feed on and I will become the most powerful entity in the universe spreading to planet to planet while its inhabitants see me as their ruler. Hydro-Man: You won't be so great after I... um... wet you up. Hydro-Man fires water from his hands at The Great One who seems quite unaffected by it. Hydro-Man: Well this stinks. The Great One: You will be the first living entity to be sacrificed to me. Hydro-Man: There are no sacrifices here. You're not the ruler of the universe. Being a big ball of energy doesn't give you the right to go to planets all willy nilly vanilla filly and suck up their energy. The Great One: Enough prepared to be digested. The Great One pulls Hydro-Man up to him with his energetic abilities and begins to eat him. Hydro-Man: AHHHH! Sarah: Brandon! Hydro-Man hits the Ultimatrix but he does not transform. Ultimatrix: Warning! Warning! Energy Levels are too High. Would you like to remove Genetic Energy? Hydro-Man: YES! Ultimatrix: Preparing to release Genetic Energy. The Ultimatrix faceplate then glows bright yellow and releases bright yellow particles at The Great One. The Great One: Such powerful energy. So energetic. The taste of living beings and energy of thousands. Coco: What's going on? Sarah: That transfer with the DNA must have overwhelmed the Ultimatrix and caused it to release some samples as particle energy. The Great One: Enough. I have had enough. No. NO! No more energy! I need to rest before feeding again! Hydro-Man: This DNA Sample contains billions of aliens which are being released as energy that you can't stop feeding. Let's see if you have the guts to clean your plate. The Great One, growing: No! NO! NO! STOP! I DEMAND YOU! NOOOOOO! The Great One then implodes with particles of energy which float genetically to the ground. Hydro-Man falls to the ground, stands up and detransforms back into Brandon. Brandon: I guess he overate. Sarah: You practically destroyed him but I think he lives on as those energy particles which will soon be eaten by the Earth itself. It looks beautiful actually. Coco then holds Sarah's hand. Brandon, examining Ultimatrix: I think I might have to go see James again but on the bright side, that energy thing really cleared up some space on the hard drives AND I still have some hopefully cool new aliens. Coco: Good now let's get out of here. I want to take a nap. Brandon: So does that mean I can fly The Interceptor? Coco: I'll turn on Auto Pilot... Brandon: Aw man... The episode ends as the team ends back to the ship as energy particles float down across the orange skies as the sun sets. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *James *Mr. Woods *Nan the Dog *News Reporter Villains *The Great One *Hob Aliens Used *Batwing (First Re-Appearance) *Crusher (First Re-Appearance) *Hydro-Man (First Appearance) Trivia *Just the like (actual) second episode of Alien Force, this second episode of this series takes place at a barnyard. **Batwing also reappears in this episode as he first appeared in that episode. *Hydro-Man makes his debut. *This episode was meant to be about an alien thinking wrong about Brandon's fame and coming to Bellwood to settle some differences but a title couldn't be thought of and the episode was rewritten. *Mr. Woods and his dog, Nan, are a reference to American Gothic, a painting painted by Grant Wood who had his sister, Nan, pose as the unmarried daughter in the painting. *This episode was inspired by Doctor Who episode, The Rings of Akhaten. *The scene that took place after the theme song was meant to be the ending of the previous episode, A Hero is Known, but it was revised and used in this episode which fit nicely as the episode revolved around that specific scene. *The Ultimatrix uses a new feature/mode known as Genetic Energy Release. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 1